deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Acidic Cook/New Necromorph Ideas
Well, I was thinking of what kind of necromorphs could be acceptable in the dead space franchise. I made up some ideas of necromorphs, and thought of about four. I can name what each is on here, before I state each one individually: The Snail, The Grapple, The Roach, and The Gemini (The Noss) The Snail A decapitated body with growth coming from the body, the Snail is a body with corruption-like growth on its back and parts of its limbs, as well as some burnt areas of the body, possibly dying by fire or severe heat. This necromorph is a strange one, as it may have lost its head, but it has nerves holding eyes upit with a substance the necromorphs are bet like a snail, except that it isn't straight up high. It also has two small teeth, possibly coming from the bottom half of the head, which is now gone. Its two arms are fused from the elbow to the thumbs, with nine fingers pointing forward from the body. The legs, despite how normal legs can bend forward, is bent the opposite way, with bones and muscle popping from the top of the other end instead of the knee cap. Its legs are split apart in a 45 degree angle, with the body being the central point connecting the two. It uses its legs to push itself forward, as well as using its mutated long, sharp finger to travel forward. As it crawls itself around, yellow puss and other substances can be seen coming from it, also hinting by the name. Like the normal corruption, it removes oxygen from the area and replaces it with a toxic substance the necromorphs are use to. Against Issac, their form of attack is throwing its arms high in the air, and throwing it down, using its nine long, sharp fingers to gauge any flesh from victims. If issac has low health, It will swing its arm on issas, stab it repeatedly with its claws, grabs it, then amputates it. After that, issac falls to the ground in front of it, with it backing up after gauging it. It then goes to issacs head, and decapitates it with its "two fangs". It also seems to have swarmers on its back sometimes, and leap on victims once the snail either dies, or is close to Issac. Issac can amputate its legs and the fused arm, although shooting its back will just emit puss from it. The Grapple An arm with independant functions. The arm has become thinned, with the skin flapping on the remaining meat and bones in it. It could be possibly due to the fact that it grew its own Scythe arm, usually swinging rightwards to its victims, usually causing it to fall down. The hand has also mutated it, with what appears to be extended amount of muscle, fat, or puss stuff under its joints, and its hand also has a flater surface on its tips. Its Thumb is fused to the tip of its Pinky, which is a bigger blug at the end of the joint that the other fingers. The Thumb/Pinky are at the bottom of the palm, along with the three other, larger fingers being in the front. it does a 'gallop' when moving, as it first uses two of its three fingers to moves, lifts up its thumb/pinky joint, then lifts the two index fingers, with the middle holding all the support. It then brings all of the tips onto the ground, with the thumb/pinky closer to the other fingers. It then pushes itself, and the hand lifts its fingers to allow itself tocatch itself from doing a short jump, with it reaching only a few centimeters. After that, it repeats it again, although what to fingers it uses first depends on what direction it moves. To attack, It swings its arm around, left or right, in order to stab Issac with a pincer-like scythe. When it hits, Issac is pinned for a second, then it ejects, allowing issac to move again. If it misses, it drops on the ground, unable to hold its weight. It is also able to do a large leap, using its four tips and its 'tail' to push itself for a long jump. If it grabs issac, it holds issac around the neck, and stabs issac at one of its shoulders. If suceeded, issac wil grab the pincer-scythe, pulls, and removes the arm, which then withers off after a few seconds. If failed, Issac meets a large scythe stabbing his throut, with him dying of blood loss after a few seconds. This is similar to a divider appendage, although has more function, and is not part of a greater being The Gemini Similar to the Tripod and Brute, it is a fusion of bodies together. However, it uses the least amount of bodies, as the tripod uses 6 (4 male, one female, one infant), and the brute being at least three (as concluded with martyr). This is probrably the most needed of dismemberment of all these three fused necromorphs, and possibly of all of the dead space franchise. And the dismemberment needed is crucial to note. The Gemini, as its name states, has two bodies: The torso and the bottom. The top includes the arms and the torso of a body, with the head being fused into a third, recombinated arm at the top. Its arms extensivly grow as large as a pregnant arm, if not longer, and it swings it vertically and horizontally. The third arm comes from the neck area, with the middle of the scythe, the largest of the three, being similar to a tripods, except with the head replacing the infant, and it can't retract back in. It uses the largest arm to Stab Issac with a full thrust. When not uses, it usually bends back, going along it like a spine, and only retracts back up when at least one arm is amputated, with it being able to take more damage The bottom body has the legs of both bodies, as well as the arms, being used as the actual legs of the Gemini. it uses its legs, as well as the other bodies arms, as its legs, similar to a centaur from the Fallout franchise. Unlike the torso half of the body, it has a head on it, which is similar to a leaper with its jaw, as well as nerves coming from its mouth. It also has a few arm appendages similar to a male slasher on its chest, possibly to help support the torso's extensive weight it has. It has a huge fusion of flesh fused onto the two bodies, from the bottom half of the torso to near the beginning of the second set of legs (the middle). However, it has a huge bile of puss near the torso end, as well as some hollow points on it. When intact, it is thin enough to use a vent in order to reach to destinations, using its two scythes first to breach it, then using its 6 main legs, as well as its other appendages on the other chest, moving to the ground like a snake. It attacks like a reverse scorpion, with the torso half, the one with the three scythes as an arm, as the main way to attack, attacking issac by slashing and stabbing him from a good amount of range, even able to take out 2 bars of his health of survivalist (hard). it has many ways to lose its limbs, including its three scythes, the head near the butt end of the gemini, the 6 legs, and the puss area of the body. When Issac attacks the fused area, the two bodies split appart, creating two enemies instead of one (similar to a divider, except bigger). The torso half then uses its largest scythe to attack, while moving with its two other arms or one, depending on the situation. It will die if two out of the three arms are cut off, if not the full version. The other half moves faster than the other half of the body, using its speed to slam its body on Issac similar to a slasher thrusting, except hitting him with its arms, and the small arms on the chest area of it. It is also able to pin Issac to the ground, in which it bites Issac with its mouth, killing him by tearing him with the nerves from its mouth. If both bodies are 'alive', when it pins you down, the other will come to help, and kill Issac with its long scythe (even if he has full health). Seperating all three legs on one side of the legged torso will make it die, or kill 4, two on each side. The head can also be decapitated as well, although is not necessary unless worried about execution attacks. Now the limb dismemberment becomes more complex. If all three scythe arms are destroyed, and is still attached to the legs, it slouches onto the ground, and turns itself around to face issac. When this happens, it throws the dead part of the body as a flail at issac if he is to close to its side or back, and if he is too close, at attacks by lifting itself up, and throwing the legged torso at Issac. both slam Issac on the ground. If three legs on the legged torso are dismembered when connected, and all three scythe arms are gone, it dies. However, if it has at its arms intact, and issac dismembers three legs on one side, it uses its body as a snake, moving by twisting its body, as well as using its two scythe arms to help drag itself, making Issac have to decide how to dismember the creature. With the fused area being the hardest part to cut, you need to dismember all three scythes to destroy the torso body, and also damage 3-4 legs in order to kill it. Seperating the two will not damage it, but the amount of shots fired on it will share the amount of damage done to it, shot-wise. With it being long and dnagerous, many players have to perpare to fight this, being more causious where to fire, than to stasis it (unless you have a problem with it, but does not help much). Most of the skin has been removed, exposing all the flesh and organs to others. Its thinly figure is not to be fooled, unless you want to die horribly. The Roach Mostly a lone necromorph, it is a crouching necromorph, being similar to the stalker when it comes to hunting and intellect. Its legs have created a third joint, being near the feet area. The third joint allows it to crouch even lower, being able to be a 15 degree acute bend while it crouches. Its arms are clawed like a stalker, although it has four, with the fourth being a long, sharp claw. Like the leaper, its spine is popping out from its back, along with its lungs, enlarging itself, goes from the tip of its neck to the end of the spine on its back, holding yellow contact inside it, although is more gassy than liquidy. To go with its stalker-like arms, it also has an extra pair of arms coming from its body, being formed from its intestines, which has two sharp claws on it. Like the leaper, it also has its intestines fused into a thick tail, with a barbed end similar to a lurker. Its head is more like an exploder, being split in half, and nerves coming from it, as well as mutated teeth inside it. Its back is also bent awkward, with it bent up than down inhumanely. Its skin its grey, although it has many places on its body that shows its red flesh. The Roach is possibly the most stealthy creature of all the necromorphs. Unlike the stalker, which charges from all directions, it is more of a 'catching' necromorph, leaping on issac from the ceiling, wall, or from a higher area (a crate), and jumping on issacs back. As well, it also finds a way to make itself sneak behind Issac (or his side) and grab him. It is able to climb on the wall like the leaper (as well as the ceiling), and is able to drop either on top of issac, or behind him. When issac fights in the sequence, he throws it off, in which it ejects a puss from its back (as well as use its legs to leap) up high and running off by different means from Issac. It is a dangerous necromorph. It does damage every time it grabs issac, not to mention it also can shoot issac if he is too far away to reach, or if issac has it in his view for a few seconds (even if the player doesn't see it). When it grabs issac, it holds onto him with its claws, and either uses one of its claws or its head to injure issac. In order for Issac to injure it, Issac must trick it by A) waiting for it to jump behind it, turn around quickly, stasis it, and cut its limbs (which is easy to dismember with 7 shots with an unupgraded plasma cutter at its legs, and 6 at one of its arms). After it loses a limb, it either runs, crawls, or jumps away (knocking off its stasis). It never makes any sounds, even its movement is super quite, only leaving the wind to make sound when moving. It is also to run on all fours like a wolf, able to sprint with speed that rivals a twitchers (although does not twitch) Sometimes, if its beside one, it will grab onto an object, and throw it at issac. Whether it be a metal pole, a crate, a canister, or even just a misc object, it throws it at issac, and runs off. When Issac is near a vent, it is also able to attack issac by grabbing him from the vent, and doing damage again. With most of the attacks being long range attacks or execution attacks, this is possibly the most dangerous foe, with it able to follow issac until either it or he dies. Even in Zero-G, using its gases from its mutated lungs to move forward, where ever its body is pointing. Despite being a lone hunter, it is sometimes seen with stalkers (at least three-four with it) or a few other roaches with it. It never makes any sounds around stalkers, but it will when other roaches are around (indicating to be AWARE). Like the stalker, it uses a code of noises in order to instructe it, although sounds deep and more human than a stalker. A deep howler to taunt its prey (unseen), and scratching a surface (usually metal) to indicate it has spotted prey. It also uses a quick howler to indicate movement, whether it means issac is moving or to say it is moving is hard to tell. They will usually try to find the best way to reach issac from behind. Sometimes, it won't make a move until Issac moves to a position where it can grab him, where it can go to a vent to get him, or where it can throw or fire at Issac. The intelligence of it is notable to note that it will remove the lights, by either destroying it or destroying the fuse box for it. Either way, you will usually have to use the light from your RIG and gun, as well as spare light from the enviroment (canisters, battery-run lights, ect...). This necromorph is the most dangerous to those who also can't rival the Roaches speed and attacks. Just remember that it is sometimes better to let it grab you, so you can throwit, stasis it, and then dismember all its limbs. Although, if you have problems doing it, RUN! Go to an area of the game that holds a small, or narrow corridor so it can't get you as easily. Although, if it jumps behind you, or if you spot it on the wall or ceiling before it hits you, and stasis it, go full reign on it, and fire at will. Those are my Ideas. Hope you like them... I know I do. The Noss (new version) A Corruption-Based Necromorph similar to a combination of a guardian and a drag tentacle. Its a body that is stuck on a ceiling, and is laid almost flat by the overlaping corruption. With the only body part that is seeable is the mouth and part of its head, its mouth has formed similar to a guardian, although it is a large funneled mouth that reaches to his eyes and chin, with only one eye in tact. When someone (Issac) is under the necromorph, it extends out four, long tongue-like substances that is able to grab anything from it to the floor. It also has a fifth tongue,, which is less than a feet long, and it has a stinger on it. The Noss is a stationary necromorph. Once Issac is under neath it, it breathes out with a hollow, windy voice, and it extends its four tongues towards him. Issac is grabbed from his feet, and tripped onto the ground, but is caught mid-air by the other two tongues by the arms. It then starts to drag Issac slowly towards it, similar to a Pinata. In order to survive, Issac must struggle to release his gun arm. Once he does, he has to shoot either the head 3-4 times, or shoot off the tongues in order to release hiis left (1-2 shots each). If he suceeds, it releases him, and drops him on the ground, which the necromorph dies. If he fails, the necromorph will bring it to its mouth, extends his fifth tongue, the one with the stinger, and stabs issac in the throat. He starts to bleed, in which he releases his legs to grab its throat. Like a hanging, issac slups down to the floor, but stops mid-way, and his neck snaps. Category:Blog posts